Forelsket
by ausllydawmoon
Summary: Forelsket: (n.) the euphoria one experiences when starting to fall in love./Or where she's only fifteen but something about this boy she just met makes her happier than she's ever been. Auslly. One-Shot.


All they did was touch hands. It wasn't even for that long. Honestly, it was just a split second of contact before they pulled their hands apart and stole quick glances at each other's blushing faces.

But sweet mother of pickles did it mean something.

They stayed up the rest of the night to finish the song, and honestly she couldn't stop thinking about it. She _still_ can't stop thinking about it, days later, as she paces in her newly-decorated practice room waiting for Austin Moon himself to arrive for their songwriting session.

He's late, but maybe that's a good thing. He'd probably get freaked out if he walked in on her grinning like an idiot with bright red cheeks.

It's not like she can help it, though. Ever since that little touch of his fingers on the piano, she hasn't been able to wipe the smile from her face. Her fingertips are still on fire from where they touched him, and she loves it.

She knows she's supposed to have a crush on Dallas, and she does. He's cute and brunette and polite and smart.

But…there's also something there for Austin too. He's adorable and blonde and childish and dumber than a box of rocks but he's _real_ and, unlike with Dallas, she finds it easy to be herself around him. Even though they met just recently, she feels like she can talk to him about anything, and she's even comfortable singing around him, which is a rarity these days.

 _"We're a perfect match,"_ he had said. Just the memory of those words tumbling so easily from his mouth gives her goosebumps and makes her heart flutter.

Just then, her best friend comes sauntering in the room, carrying a smoothie in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Hey, Ally," she says. "You're _still_ smiling? What's gotten into you lately? You're _never_ this happy."

"I don't know, Trish," Ally says. "I just...I don't know."

"Is it because of Austin?"

Ally giggles like a little girl at the sound of his name.

"It _is_ because of Austin," Trish says. Her eyes widen. "Do you like him?!"

"I-I don't know," Ally says with a blush. "It's just…the night we wrote Break Down the Walls, we… Well, I think we had a _moment_."

"A _moment_?"

Ally nods. "Yeah. We were playing the piano, and then all of a sudden our hands touched. I swear, I thought my heart was gonna just beat out of my chest. And after that, well, just the thought of him makes me all blushy."

"Aw, Ally!" Trish squeals. "That's so cute! But what about Dallas?"

"Well, I still like him. But Austin's…different. I mean, I blush and stutter around Dallas, but with Austin I'm completely myself. Seeing Dallas makes me freak out and wanna hide, but seeing Austin makes me comfortable and happy. It's like two opposite sides of the spectrum, but the same feeling. Why is it like that?"

"Maybe it's not the same feeling," Trish suggests, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What other feeling would it be?"

"Well…there's love at first sight. Maybe this was love at first hand-touch."

"You think I love him?"

"Nah," Trish says, chuckling. "But I think you like him more than you like Dallas. Maybe in time you could love him. But we're only fifteen. I don't think that'll happen for a while."

Ally exhales the breath she was holding.

"Right," she says. "I'm not, y'know, obvious about liking him, am I?"

"Honestly, for once you aren't," Trish says. "That's when you _know_ it's real."

Ally giggles and shoves her friend lightly. "Shut up. He just isn't intimidating like Dallas is."

"Because he's your soulmate," Trish replies, mocking a dreamy tone.

" _Or_ because he fell off the piano bench trying to throw a piece of paper at me. Or because he fell off the counter when I woke him up after he fell asleep writing the song. Or because he called himself a weasel. Or – "

"I get it, he's adorable." The Latina rolls her eyes.

The door opens, causing both girls to jump, and Austin walks in the room.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," Trish says, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ally glares at her.

"Hey Ally, hey Trish," the blond says.

"Hi, Austin," Ally replies.

"Where's Dez?" Trish asks him.

"Uhhh, in the food court, I think," he says. "But he's hiding from you, so don't tell him I told you."

Trish walks out without responding, and Ally mentally makes a note to kill her later (obviously she's going to tell Dez about her crush).

"So, partner, any new song ideas?" Austin asks, sitting on the piano bench.

"I have a few," Ally says, sitting next to him, a small smile on her face. She shows him the page in her book with her ideas listed on it.

"All of these are love songs."

"So?"

"Love songs are gross. What about a party song?"

"I'm kinda feeling a love song."

Austin looks at her, then smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. "Are you in _loooooove_?"

"No!" Ally says defensively. "I've just…been listening to a lot of love songs lately. They're cute. I'm a romantic."

"You're a terrible liar," Austin tells her, smiling and shaking his head. "Tell me who it is! I promise I can keep a secret."

"Even if I did have a crush on somebody, I wouldn't tell you."

"I'm hurt," he pouts. "We're partners! And maybe if I knew who it was, I could put myself in your shoes and get inspiration for this love song you're _insisting_ on doing."

Ally sighs. "He's a friend of mine. We aren't too close, but I think we will be pretty soon."

"Do I know him?" Austin asks.

"Yeah..." Ally swallows and continues. "He's cute and really sweet. And, I mean, he and his best friend can be a bit immature, but I think that's part of what makes them, _them_ , y'know?" She smiles a bit. "He's charming, even though I don't think he really tries. And he's super talented."

"Well, who is this guy?" Austin asks, knitting his eyebrows. "I bet I'm _more_ talented."

Ally giggles. "I'm still not telling you."

"I deserve to know! I won't tell him!"

"Austin, you aren't going to know. Let's just write the song."

The boy sighs and gives in, and they spend the next four hours trying to write a new hit.

Austin goofs off a lot, but when Ally yells at him he just gives her an innocent smile and a quick, sheepish apology, and she just _melts_ and that's that. They manage to get some work done, though. They finish the music and start working on lyrics before Austin starts whining about being hungry.

"Alright, we can go get dinner. But let's play back what we have from the beginning first."

Austin nods and they start playing the piano intro of the song. Before Austin can even start singing, she feels a shock run up her arm.

Immediately, she looks down at their hands, and sure enough his hand is on top of hers. But this time, he leaves it there for a few beautiful, lingering seconds before hesitantly pulling it away again and clearing his throat.

She swallows and looks down, hiding her blush behind her hair and finding herself surprised that she doesn't have the urge to chew on it. She has to bite her lip to contain her squeal of happiness, though, but even that can't hide her grin. She shuts her eyes and feels his fingertips brush her cheek as he moves her hair out of her face.

"What're you grinning at?" he asks, sounding amused.

She doesn't trust herself to open her mouth for fear that the squeal she's still biting back will come tumbling out, so she just shakes her head instead.

"Alllllllyyyyy," Austin says softly. She can hear the smile in his voice.

Opening one eye, she sees that he does, in fact, have a smile on his face, as well as an adorable twinkle in his eye.

He's also a lot closer to her than she remembers.

"This boy you're writing love songs about…he wouldn't happen to be _me_ , would he?"

"No…?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying," she tries, her voice quiet and that dumb smile _still_ on her blushing face. "I don't like you. Really. I mean, why would I? You're so – _mmph_!"

Her embarrassing display of rambling is cut off by a pair of soft lips on hers. Her eyes flutter closed and she sighs in pure bliss.

The kiss is short and sweet, but man, if she thought touching his _hand_ made her blush and giggle and grin like an idiot, _kissing_ him may as well have shot her out of a cannon straight to Cloud 9.

He pulls away and she opens her eyes to look at him, smiling even more than before.

"Sorry," he says, smiling with a pink tint to his cheeks. "I, uh, didn't know how else to shut you up."

She giggles and whacks his chest lightly, wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment forever.

"You're cute," he decides, smiling more. "Maybe love songs aren't so bad after all."

She grins even wider, loving the feeling of her heart pounding against her chest as her arm brushes against his. It can only be described as absolute euphoria; she's never experienced anything like it.

Love…it's a strange idea, especially to a fifteen-year-old who has no idea what it truly feels like yet. But even so, she can't help but think to herself that given a little time, a little experience, a little wisdom, telling this boy she loves him will come as easily as breathing.


End file.
